American Revolution
The American Revolution was a revolution that began in 1775 and ended in 1783, leading to the creation of the United States of America and being the first major (and successful) revolt against the British Empire. It is generally considered to be one of the most important events to have ever happened, triggering a revolutionary wave and legitimising Enlightenment and liberal ideas. Results The revolution led to the formation of the USA, and the expulsion of British forces from their continent. However, despite promising 'life, liberty and the pursuit of happiness" the US still denies most people the right to vote (only granting it to the bourgeoisie), retains the institution of slavery, represses the rights of women and LGBT people, invades and wipes out indigenous nations and ensures the permanent control of the country by a wealthy elite, this will go on to have disastrous consequences for the world. The democratic, egalitarian and even proto-socialist inclinations of many revolutionary soldiers were crushed by a landowning elite which took control of the revolution, although these libertarian ideals flared up again three more times in the US throughout the 1700s. Unforeseen Consequences Many of the further consequences of the revolution were also due in part to the French revolution. * In 1780, high taxes in Spanish colonies used to pay for the American Revolutionaries (as part of a proxy war against the British Empire) triggers a massive revolution among indigenous Peruvians. * In 1781, other parts of the Spanish Empire (notably Colombia and Venezuela) rebel against said high taxes, although they are disconnected from the indigenous revolt in Peru. * In 1783, 70,000 loyalists fled to Canada and other parts of the British Empire (out of a population of 3.1 million, or 2.2% of the population). * In 1786, former soldiers of the revolution become disillusioned and attempt a second revolution, aiming for direct democracy, land reform and lower taxes. * In 1788, the British Empire colonised Australia to compensate for the land lost in the American Revolution, and began a campaign of extermination against the indigenous population. * In 1789, the debts and high taxes incurred by the French Empire to fund the American Revolutionaries (as part of a proxy way against the British Empire) and popularity of enlightenment ideas amongst numerous French soldiers and military commanders leads to the French Revolution. * In 1794, Poland has a revolution against the Russian Empire led by military commanders who participated in the American Revolution and the rebellion attempts to establish a similar republic of Poland. It ultimately fails, but veterans later become important allies of Napoleon. * In 1797, a republican insurrection was attempted in Scotland, inspired by the revolutions in France and America, but was violently repressed. * In 1945, the Vietnamese Revolution drew inspiration from the American Revolution, although the US eventually engaged in a counter-revolution with the French and later invaded to prevent Vietnam from achieving full independence. Category:Libertarian Socialist Wiki Category:18th Century Category:1775 Category:1783 Category:1770s Category:1780s Category:USA Category:North America Category:Enlightenment Category:Revolutions